


Forget Me Nott

by SandraSempra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, School Dances, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/pseuds/SandraSempra
Summary: ***Written for a February Comp in a group called Platform.  Won best overall and pairing I didn't know I needed.  Had second for angst and feels.***OS Complete / AU - Seventh Year at Hogwarts - No War - When Theo loses a bet with his friends, he is forced to take Slytherin’s least desirable to the Saint Valentine’s dance.





	Forget Me Nott

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. This was strictly written for fun purposes.
> 
> Beta love to sunshinealeia and jadedstarfire

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150176513@N08/35048901103/in/dateposted-family/)  


The silence in the common room was broken abruptly by the resonate sounds of taunting laughter and shameless mockery as the entrance slid open, spilling in the source of the belittling noise.

“Oh no, a bet is a bet, Nott,”  teased Draco Malfoy with his signature smirk upon his aristocratic features.  He was focusing his gaze on Theo, who was sluggishly walking to a sofa and throwing himself down, leaning back with his hands on his face, openly voicing his disconsolation in a chesty groan.

“Yeah, mate, I’m with Malfoy on this one,” grinned Blaise Zabini, dropping down next to Theo and slapping his leg with his hand, “you agreed, now you have to follow through.”

Theo peered an eye between his fingers and glared back at his friend.  With a sneer, he mumbled behind covered lips, “Easy for you to say, Zabini, you’re not the one who has to take Bulstrode to the dance!”  

Draco and Blaise shared a silent exchange before bellowing in laughter again, sending another wave of deriding echoes throughout the cold space of the common room.  Theo sneered again in defeat and shot up from his sitting position.  He gave his friends a vexing look before storming off to his room, slamming the door in irritation.  He shifted his weight fully and collapsed on his bed in one solid motion, face buried in the green duvet.  He had to think of a way out of this.  How could  _ he _ be seen side by side with Millicent Bulstrode?  Stupid bet.  He knew he should've cheated that last round. 

 

x*X*x

 

Millicent was silent as she walked precisely three steps behind Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass on their way to the Great Hall, as she so often did.  They weren’t friends, not really, this she knew, but she did as they bade.  It wasn’t the ideal setup:  Parkinson and Greengrass used Millicent Bulstrode as a weapon for intimidation and fear.  She was, after all, not the thinnest of girls, and held a height to her that was taller than your average seventh year female.  It didn’t bother her though, as she longed for that feeling of being needed.  And these slender snake princesses definitely needed her.  She rarely spoke to anyone, using her silence as a tool to strike uneasiness among those who stood too close or dared to speak out of line.  Yes, Millicent was their walking wall, their barrier to those inferior to the Slytherin Royales and their followers.

The Great Hall was bustling with students by the time the three of them entered through the wide open doors.  Colors of yellows, reds, and blues seemed to clear a path as they made their way to their usual spot at the Slytherin table, where the boys were already seated.  Millicent, knowing her place, took her seat a small distance from them without a word.  She did, however, keep her attention close enough to their conversations, should the off chance an official invite occur.

“What’s got you in rut?” Pansy said, sitting down across from Draco and Blaise, who were already halfway into their breakfast.  Theo, slouching, didn’t look up at her.  His face was propped against one hand while the other poked at his eggs.  Pansy glared at him with exasperation.   _ No one ignores Pansy, _ Millicent thought as she silently looked on. 

“Don’t mind him, Pans, he’s been up all night  _ planning _ ,” chimed Blaise with a faint glint in his dark eyes.  Theo reacted at that, raising a corner of his mouth in a quiet snarl.  Pansy and Daphne exchanged looks as their pretty faces lit up in curiosity.

With a lifted brow Daphne said, “Oh?  Does this have anything to do with the Saint Valentine’s dance, Nott?”  She smirked as his eyes sluggishly met her own.  He opened his mouth as if to respond, but Draco interrupted.

“You could say that.  It’s going to be a romantic night for our boy here,”  Draco said slamming his hand down on his shoulder.  He flicked the attention of his eyes, and Millicent could've sworn he looked in her direction.  Thinking she was being obvious, she focused on the plate in front of her, but kept her ears open.

“Well it’s about time.  The dance is a week away and you’re the only one who hasn’t openly asked anyone.  I assumed you were going stag and planning on seeing how many Hufflepuff girls you could steal from their dates again,” she paused in faux thought, “Or have you made your way through all the good ones already?”  Pansy picked up a piece of toast. Her eyes had menace in them and her lips were curled into a malice grin.  Theo, Millicent noticed, chose not to entertain her further with a response and instead, silently rose from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.  She watched him only with her eyes as he took hard, long strides, his hands in fists at his sides.  The rest of breakfast was full of snickers and secrets too faint for her ears to catch.

 

x*X*x 

 

Theo managed to find solitude as he jogged the beach of the Black Lake away from the prying questions of his fellow classmates.  The sun was setting, and he still had no clue how he was going to talk his way out of this whole bet thing.  He’d held off too long now and the dance was only two days away.  He knew he had to follow through with it, but he couldn’t bring himself to approach the witch.  

He had ran laps around the school grounds, clearing his head of distractions in hopes of an off chance he came up with an idea to relinquish his obligations, but nothing helped.  He was in full sprint as he focused his finish line for the beech trees that rested lazily in the distance of the lake’s calm rippled waters.  He was so concentrated on his pace that he didn’t notice the girl sitting beneath the branches until he was practically on top of her.  With a jump of surprise, the girl dropped the book she was reading and scrambled to regain herself.

“Bulstrode,” he managed to say between breaths.  He was sweating, and could feel the cold breeze sting at his flesh beneath the damp cloth of his shirt.  Pulling his wand, he cast a warming charm around himself.

“Oh.  Sorry I,” she fumbled, still trying to gather her things.  Theo bent down to hand her the book she had dropped, and was surprised to see the title  _ The Perks of Being a Wallflower _ on the cover.  Upon his discovery, Millicent flushed red.

“I know it's muggle literature but,” she hesitated again, searching for the words to say.  Showing weakness was never her strongest suit, and the surprise of his arrival had left her off guard .

“ _ Just tell me how to be different in a way that makes sense.” _

Millicent’s eyes widened as she peered up at him in bewilderment.  “You know Stephen Chbosky?” 

Theo stood there with a similar expression, holding the book in his hand.  He surprised himself by quoting it aloud.  His breath was still airy from his run as he stood there, panting.  After an awkward silent moment, he nodded, then found himself sitting down in the grass next to her.  Millicent straightened her posture beside him and shifted uncomfortably.

“My mom liked this one,’ he began, focusing his eyes on the lightly swaying grass, “I’ve read it a few times.”

Millicent narrowed her eyes in thought.   _ Why was he telling her this?   _ She frantically searched for something to set her eyes on, to regain control of her embarrassment, but could only focus on him.  She sighed, “It’s very good.  It’s almost,” she paused again.  This time when she searched for the word, it wasn’t her nerves that caused the hesitation, but her trying to describe the book in it’s best context.  Theo finished the thought, however, before she could.

“Relatable.” He caught her eyes and they both visibly relaxed.  There was something close to an understanding in that single word as the silence crept back between them.  Theo didn’t mind it this time though, as it wasn’t awkward so much as warranted. He breathed in, eyes closed, and hummed with the sounds of the wind as it made the waters of the Black Lake dance.

Millicent watched in silent wonder at her schoolmate.  They had rarely spoken to one another during their course at Hogwarts, and she wondered how it was so easy to sit in silence with him now.  Her mouth pulled in a tight lipped smile as she caught the scent of him in the passing breeze.  He smelled of fall: warm like ambers and his cologne of sandalwood and vanilla still lingered the air despite his active afternoon. 

“So, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?”  He asked her, pulling her from her thoughts.  She hadn’t realized her eyes were closed until she opened her lids to reveal him studying her.  It took her brain a moment to catch up to his question.

“Dance?  You mean the Saint Valentine’s dance?  Me?”  she knew she was speaking in fragments, but she wasn’t sure where he as getting at by his question.   _ Was this friendly conversation? _  She was rarely inquired of her life, especially from her schoolmates.  

Theo breathed a laugh, “Yes you.  Are you going with anyone?”  His tone was cool and he hoped convincing.  The last thing he needed was a Millicent Bulstrode attack.

Millicent bit the inside of her mouth, unsure of how to respond.  She decided on the most direct answer and, slipping her mask in place, said “No.  I don’t do dances.”  She was lying of course.  She adored dances, but had never had the luxury of someone actually asking her to go.  The Yule Ball was a disaster:  the pretty girls in their dresses twirling and laughing as she sat unseen in the corner of the room.  She frowned from her memory.

“Nonsense.  You should go with me,” he said matter of factly.  She narrowed her eyes at him again, studying his motives.  When she didn’t respond right away, he continued, “Come on, Bulstrode, we’re friends right?  No sense going alone.  Imagine the fun we could have.”

Struck in disbelief, she sat there with doubt clogging her brain channel to her lips.  She kept her face calm, as she so often did, ignoring the knot in her stomach and the awoken giddy girl she kept hidden from others.  After what seemed like an eternity, or only a few short seconds, she nodded.

“Great!  See?  That wasn’t so hard!”  he said flashing her a grin.  He stood, shaking off the dirt and grass from his pants, as he raised his head.  “We better get back.  It will be dark soon.”  He offered her his hand which she gratefully took and grabbed her schoolbag.  He handed her the book, nodded, then jogged off towards the castle.  She wasn’t upset in the least that he left her there.  She took that moment to release a gleeful laugh and her lips pulled into the largest of grins.  She looked down at Chbosky’s book in her hand.

_ “Enjoy it.  Because it’s happening.” _

 

x*X*x

 

Millicent sat on her bed, combing her long, thick locks of hair, listening to Pansy and Daphne gossip about the dance.  She smiled in spite of herself, enjoying the scene; they had asked her to join them in preparing for the event together.  Her first official invitation to being treated like one of the royales.  

“So, Milli, have you thought about what you and Theo would be doing  _ after _ the dance?”  enquired Daphne as she stepped into her sparkling blue charmeuse empire gown.  Pansy looked over her shoulder at her and smirked.  Millicent paused, the silver brush still in her hand.  She hadn’t thought about anything happening after.   _ Doesn’t the fairy tale end when the clock chimes midnight? _ Pansy’s grin widened with Millicent’s eyes at her clear hesitation.

“Surely you have  _ something _ planned?” she asked zipping up her own gown: a forest green velvet  chenille mermaid cut doused in diamonds that lined the low dip of her back.  Millicent dropped her hands in her lap in faux thought.

“You know, I might have something to help you,” Pansy said bending down into one of her drawers.  She pulled out a porcelain phial of pink liquid.  “Here,” she said holding it out to Millicent, who took it with curiosity.  “A few sips of this and Theo will be eating from the palm of your hand.”  She threw a side, sly grin to Daphne, who smirked back at her.  Millicent, studying the contents in the phial, missed the transaction.   _ Could she do this?  Give Theo a love potion? _

After a moment, Millicent tucked the phial into her bra and picked up her wand.  With a flick of her hand, her hair was dry and she reached for her dress that was hanging off her canopy.  She made no other comment to her  _ friends _ , but nodded here and there at their words.  She removed the dress from its hanger and bent to slip it on.  It was the most elegant garment she had ever owned:  a satin black sheath gown with wide laced straps.  She turned to adjust herself in the mirror, not realizing the conversation behind her had seized.

“Well, well!  Where have you been hiding  _ those _ curves?”  asked Daphne walking over and placing her hands on Millicent’s waistline.  “That dress is very becoming on you, Milli.”

Pansy looked on from her own mirror, making some finishing touches, unamused.  She smiled, but it didn’t reach her pretty wicked eyes.  After setting a diamond brooch in her hair, sparkling with the flickers of the candles, she walked over to her.

“You know, we have to do something with your makeup,” she said sidestepping in front of her.  She began to poke and dab at Millicent’s face, and with the help of Daphne, they did her up to look as beautiful as her gown itself.

 

x*X*x

 

The girls were met in the common room by their counterparts, all three taking a step back in surprise; including Theo.  He almost looked straight past Millicent as she descended the stairs.  He caught her eyes, and he witnessed her face flush under his scrutiny.

“Why Millicent Bulstrode,” Blaise said offering his arm to Daphne, “You clean up nice.”

Millicent blushed, Daphne gasped, and Pansy scoffed, “Wow, Blaise, you sure know how to talk to a woman.”

Theo,  still in slight disbelief, considered Millicent’s appearance in full now that she was mere inches from him.  She had shape to her, not the square form she appeared to have when wearing her school robes, and he admired the fit of the dress on her curves; her face appeared softer and surprisingly feminine.  He sh ook the thought of her using transfiguration on herself.  Lost in his musings, a silence was beginning to build, thickening the air and the common room suddenly felt crowded.

“Well then,” said Draco with a glowing Pansy on his arm, “Shall we?”  He gave Theo a wink as he led the party towards the exit, Blaise and Daphne right behind.  Theo held no expression on his face and offered his own arm, which Millicent gleefully took.  He could feel her eyes on him, but he didn’t meet them.  The group of them walked fairly silent on their way to the Great Hall.  

Already bustling with students fashioned in dresses of all lengths and handsome suits; some bearing their house colors, the six of them made their way to the dance.  Theo, in his strikingly well fit black, sleek suit, chose not to accent it with a tie.  In fact, he rarely wore his uniform tie, as he tired of it back in fourth year.  He was unaware of the pace in his steps until he brushed Pansy’s arm.

“You look ravishing,” said Pansy leaning into him, arm still held to Draco’s as they entered the Great Hall, “I feel I should warn you though,”  she paused, flicked her eyes between his and Millicent’s, careful not to be overheard, “Milli has a little something she plans on giving you.”  At his reaction, she leered. 

Theo looked at Millicent for the first time since the common room.  She turned her head and smiled, meeting his eyes briefly before he shifted his focus back to Pansy.  When a look of question crossed his face, her beautiful lips curled into a grin.

“ _ Beguiling _ setting.  Wouldn’t you say?”  She said gracefully leaving Theo’s eyes to Draco’s, who gave her an uninterested nod.  

That clicked something in Theo, however, as he silently contemplated her words.   _ Did Millicent plan on using a love potion? _  He’s heard that word used by a few Hufflepuff girls he’d snogged in the past; they threatened to use the  _ Beguiling Bubbles _ love potion they acquired from the Weasel twins’ shop in Diagon Alley.  He gave a quick glance back at Millicent, who was paying him no mind in that moment; admiring the red, pink, and white decorations placed strategically around the hall.  His lip twitched, and felt he could use the idea as an excuse, should anyone ask why he held Slytherin’s Undesirable on his arm.

“Theo?”  he heard her say, placing her opposite hand loosely across her and on his own, “Would...would you like some punch?”  Her voice was shaky; nervous, and he realized this was her move to slip him the potion.  He narrow ed his eyes before nodding back at her.  He chanced a look in her eyes and she smiled, hesitating only briefly before walking to the refreshments table.  He watched her as she moved through the already teeming room but was knocked from his focus when Draco’s hand slapped his shoulder.

“Well done, mate,” he said musing after the girl’s back.  He turned to Theo, rolling on his heels, “I honestly didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I got to admit,” chimed in Blaise walking up, “She doesn’t look half bad.”

That caused Theo and Draco to turn.  They stared back at him with indifference in their expressions.  Theo’s lips curled into a smirk, “Why Blaise, I’d be happy to switch dates you know.  I’m sure Daph would have a  _ much _ better time with me.”  He winked at his friend as Blaise’s features lit in a smug grin.

“You wish, mate.  Enjoy your  _ punch _ ,” said Blaise walking to Daphne and guiding her to the dance floor.  Draco followed his lead and grabbed Pansy, but not before giving Theo a nodd, his smirk forever planted on his face.  Theo glared at them, envious of the girls on their arm.  He considered finding one of his old flings for a dance, but before he could complete that thought fully, however, Millicent walked up, a cup in each hand.  He looked hard at the beverage she had handed him and almost set it down, not wanting to subdue to the potion and think of an excuse to bail.  But when she held her cup up for a cheers, he did the same.   _ Oh well, here goes nothing. _

“Bottoms up,” he said with a frown.  Millicent’s features fell slightly at his words, but she tapped her cup with his, and together they drank the contents.  Theo felt the cool liquid glide down his throat and swallowed hard.  He wasn’t sure when the effects of the potion would occur, but he knew it wouldn’t be long.

“Are you alright?”  he heard Millicent say, vanishing the cups from their hands, “you look a little..pale.”  Her tone was dry, and Theo thought he could feel his throat closing up.  With a light shake of his head, he nodded.

“Of course.  I get anxious around so many people.”  It wasn’t a lie, he rather enjoyed spending time alone, and the constant presence of others made his skin grow clammy and his nerves go astray.  He tugged at the collar of his shirt as he cleared his throat and looked about the room.  

Millicent bit the inside of her mouth, lips pursed as she contemplated her response.  Letting go, she sighed and crossed her arms, desperately trying to find a common ground.  She could tell he was avoiding meeting her eyes, and she didn’t understand his capricious behavior, since he’d so easily asked her to the dance mere days before.

“You know, we could dance.  If you’d like.”  She said, hoping to ease both their minds.  She watched him slowly shift his focus and meet her gaze.  

Millicent felt his hand reach out to take her own as he slowly took a step backwards, keeping his eyes on her as he tugged her to the dance floor.  His lips twitched, and he let an airy grunt of amusement escape them.  She was smiling at him uneasily as he pulled her into him, the music rolling over them in a fast paced tango.  His features were uncertain, and showed strain as he began to step in tune.  He studied her in silence as she stumbled, at first, but soon found her footing and together, they danced as one.

They didn’t have time for conversation during their dances together, but neither seemed to mind.  She wanted to dance, and he obliged her song after song.  When the music broke into a slower pace, however, he sighed internally, relieved to rest his feet.  He paused only a moment before he took her closely in his arms again.  Theo felt as though the room was spinning, and his head felt light at times, but that was to be expected considering the circumstances with the potion.  Fighting it was beyond his control, he knew, so pushing that feeling aside, he chose the moment to take in Millicent’s features:  she was glowing; smiling, and he felt compelled to keep that smile upon her face. He mused at the empathetic silence they shared, and chortled in spite of himself.

“I never thought I would be dancing with you like this,” he thought aloud.  When she reacted with an arched brow, pulling back half a step in surprise, he smiled to reassure her, “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded, Milli.  I only meant, I didn’t expect to be enjoying myself at a school dance in general.  You were just a surprised and welcomed bonus.”  She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder to shield her overly flushed face from his view, unable to suppress the bliss from her lips.

As the night drew on, Millicent found herself feeling more and more at ease in Theo’s presence.  She could tell he relaxed since their first dance, and she was in awe that she managed to keep his attention.  What they lacked in spoken words, they made up for in their actions, as Theo made her feel as though no detail was neglected.  She didn’t know how long they remained on the center of the crowded floor, but she never wanted this night to end.  He made her feel like one of the Royales she had long since hoped to be, and she wasn’t letting go of her prince now.  She thought of Chbosky, as she so often did, and closed her eyes.  

_ “We didn't talk about anything heavy or light. We were just there together. And that was enough” _

After what seemed like hours, and yet not long enough at all, Theo brushed her knuckles with his lips before excusing himself for a rest, which she complied breathlessly.  She bit the inside of her mouth, lips curled in a sincere grin, and watched him join a conversation with Blaise and Daphne.  On her way to get a drink, she was halted in her tracks by Draco, who abruptly stepped in her path.

“Bulstrode, would you honor me?” he said gesturing back to the dance floor.  His pale, silver eyes  were swimming with atrocity, but she engaged him, taking his hand before guiding her through the crowd. The music was a slow waltz, and Millicent wondered how it would be almost romantic, had her partner been Theo instead.  Draco placed his hand upon her waist and led her through the steps.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Bulstrode.”  he said in an even tone.  She responded with a tight lipped smirk, raising her chin as she met his gaze.

“I am, Malfoy.  I’d be lying if I said otherwise.”  She tried to keep her response calm, but her night had been far too perfect to hold her mask in place. 

Draco, eying her with much deliberation, pulled her waist, holding her one hand as he led her through a spin.  She out let  a light la ugh in spite of herself as he brought her in, holding her waist once more.  His features held no true expression as they waltzed, and when the song drew to a close, he pulled her in, his breath evident on the fold of her ear as he whispered to her.

“Shame all this fun you’re having was for naught.  Seeing how you were the lamented prize of a  _ bet _ .”  She flinched; her face falling completely. Draco, in evident amusement, left her alone on the dance floor, tugging his coat jacket in a victorious manner as he strutted his way to the others in their party.

Her vision blurred as she walked aimlessly through the crowd, holding a hand to her forehead for what she assumed would hold her balance while her other hand gripped her stomach.   She felt sick.  They were having such a great time, and she let her walls slip and put forth this unknown trust in a classmate she barely knew.  It wasn’t until she was at Theo’s side when she realized where she had wandered.  He turne d from his gathered group, looking at her with that grin he kept so well on his face and she snarled.  Without so much as a warning, she drew her hand back, removing it from her face, and with all her might, or none at all, she threw her fist forward.  Theo, quick on his feet, shifted awkwardly to the side as her fist collided with a handsome and smug looking blond.  Draco stumbled backwards, holding his jaw in utter shock.  Millicent didn’t as much as react to missing her target, she stood there, expelling heavy breaths.  Her dark, dilated eyes flaring, she glared at Theo's distraught countenance.

“What is it?  What’s wrong?”  he asked, surprised at his own concern for the witch.  Draco was muttering something about his father behind him, but he wasn’t focused on that.  When he saw her wince, her expression indignant, he reached for her shoulders.  She pulled from him, but he refused to let go, holding his grip on her sleeve as she jerked away, hard, stumbling back and rushing away in a gliding speed from the Great Hall.  He went to follow her, and kicked something glass on the floor.  His eyes followed the phial of pink liquid as it glided discarded across the scoffed marble and he slowly walked over to pick it up.  The seal was unbroken.  He sighed, knowing in that moment, that their enjoyment together was genuine; natural.  He tucked the phial in his coat pocket, and sped after her.

 

x*X*x

 

That’s where he found her:  leaning against the wall beside the intricate fireplace in the common room. From their struggle, her sleeve had been pulled slightly and hung loosely off her shoulder.  Despite himself, he couldn’t help but be drawn to her in that moment.  For the first time in all their seven years together, Millicent looked...vulnerable; fragile.  Nothing like the voluminous unaesthetic oppressor he’d known her to be.  

Millicent stood adjacent to the stone wall, pulling breaths between silent sobs, wiping the ever flowing tears from her eyes in shameful defeat.  She knew it was all too good to be true.   _ How could anyone ever want to willingly go anywhere with me? _  She cursed herself internally for agreeing to this setup to begin with.  She wasn’t Pansy, or Daphne, or even that pretty Gryffindor girl, Hermione.  She was Millicent. The bully; the beast.   _ Not  _ the beauty.  

“Milli,” Theo called to her in an airy whisper.  His tone held a nervousness to it, and it echoed in the large empty room that made Millicent stiffen.  She raised her chin and wiped at her eyes again; desperate to clear any evidence of tears from her face, but on her cheeks, the salty streams remained and her eyes were glazed. 

In a few wary steps he was at her side, holding his arms up with uncertainty of where to place them or even touch her at all.  She flinched at his close proximity as his scent invaded her senses; rushing her back to that moment when he first approached her about the dance:  the intense and bewitching scents of sandalwood and vanilla with that hint of amber, and she felt her eyes flutter closed on their own accord.  Theo traced the tips of his fingers along the wide, lacey fabric of her fallen sleeve, and gently slid it up her shoulder in place.  He sighed, and his breath danced the top layer of her skin, rushing a chill down to her toes.

“Milli,” he tried again.  His hand now rested on her arm, replacing the fallen fabric.  “I’m sorry.”

His words knocked her back to that moment and she shoved the recent memory from her mind and scoffed, shifting her body to pull away from him, but his touch strengthened. 

“I’m serious.  I had no idea you were so,” he paused, searching for the right words to say and she seized that moment.

“Nott, stop,” she began, mustering the courage to look him in the eyes, “Don’t you think you’ve played me the fool for long enough?”  Her cool Slytherin mask was back in place, choosing the comfort in the silent stare she so often did to intimidate classmates all these years.

“You’re no fool, Millicent Bulstrode, I’ll give you that much,” he said, relaxing his hold on her arm.  “If anything,  _ I’m _ the fool here.”

Millicent didn’t respond, not with words.  She simply glowered at him in silence, flashing a familiar warning in her eyes.  Theo, however, had already seen the susceptible side of her and refused to allow her to shut down.

“Milli, I never meant for you to get hurt.  This bet, this whole situation, was never meant to be anything.”  He faltered again, searching for the right words to ease her mind.  This was never his strongest suit; connecting with people.  He was a loner overall, and he realized that he did always respect Millicent for being the same in that aspect.  Thinking on his heels, he sought the pages of the book they shared days before in his mind.

“ _ I just want you to know that you’re very special...and the only reason I’m telling you is that I don’t know if anyone else ever has.”   _ When she didn’t react, didn’t so much as move, he cursed aloud to himself, turning from her and running his fingers through his stylish brown hair, mopping it up in the process.  He didn’t care in that moment, however, he centered his thoughts on Millicent, desperate to heal her wounds.   “You are though,” he began, with his back still to her, one hand in his pocket as his other rested on his temple, “special...  These other girls don’t have anything on you; a queen among a court of princesses.”

Millicent sucked in a breath as a single tear fell from her cheek.  He quoted her book, which left her breathless, but calling her a queen when she so desperately wanted to fit in with the Slytherin royales took her deepest desire and made it a reality, if only for their ears.  She turned to him, crossing her arms closely in front of her and shrugged.  

Upon hearing her move, Theo turned, and me t her swollen eyes, a nd moved to her again.  He rested his hands on her upper arms, her sleeve had fallen again, and he tugged his wand and casted a quick  _ convestio reparo _ .  He watched as her eyes widened in surprise.

“You look beautiful, Milli.  And, despite the reasoning we were brought together, I have thoroughly enjoyed myself.  Enjoyed being with  _ you. _ ”  He moved closer then, and raised her chin. She was tall, but he was taller, and he glided his fingers to brush the skin of her cheek, still damp from her recently released tears.  He breathed a side smile at her, locking his cerulean blue eyes with her hopeful dark ones in full sincerity.

Millicent couldn’t breathe.  She didn’t know how to feel in that moment:  on one hand she felt  chagrin , but then why had he sought her out?  Why had he come to her side?  She could feel his breath on her and her eyes fluttered closed again.  Her shame slowly washing away with the movement of his touch on her cheek.  Losing control of her own body, she felt herself dropping her arms and bringing them to his waist in desperate need, sliding them beneath his suit jacket.  She leaned into him with an unknown longing, and lightly brushed her lips with his.  Theo, now making circles with his thumb on her cheek, responded gently to the feel of her, and brought his free hand to cup her face on both sides.  The embrace was innocent; pure, and Millicent’s first.  She felt unfallen tears sting her eyes, but she didn’t dare move.  Not yet.  It was Theo who slowly pulled back, but not before brushing his lips over hers softly in a quick peck.

The two of them stood there a moment, neither letting go of the other.  Millicent blew a breath, and laughed in spite of herself drawing Theo to take a step back as he looked at her, a slanted grin upon his handsome features.

“I’m sorry,” she said between soft chuckles, “I’m just… Thank you.” she managed, meeting his eyes once more.  She liked that about Theo; that they could look at each other in silence and have an understanding.  His side simper slowly morphed into a full ranged grin as he let his own laugh escape.

“Milli,” he began, pulling his wand again and waving it about, she missed the incantation, too lost was she in her own happiness.  She paused, however, when music began to play, bouncing off the walls of the empty common room.  “May I have this dance?”  He was half bowing now, reaching his hand, she took it, smirking cheekily.

“Most impressive, Nott, I must say.”  Theo, taking her back into his arms and swaying to the tune’s melodic beat, nodded at her praise.  He pondered briefly and leaned into her, close enough for his lips to tickle her ear, and quoted the words of their book once more.

 

“ _ And in that moment I swear we were infinite.” _

  
  
  
  



End file.
